


MGS drabble collection

by Velvet_Velour



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 100 kinks, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, M/M, Phone Sex, Rare Pairings, VKaz, VKaz Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on various prompts.(more tags and pairings to be added)





	1. Friday I’m in love (Flaming Buffalo x Quiet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: cute ladies kissing, blessing everyone on mother base with their wonderful love  
> Posted also on [my tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/post/164866497181/friday-im-in-love-prompt-1-first-kiss#notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #1 First Kiss (100 Kinks)  
> A/N: this is the cheesiest fic about Flaming Buffalo having a Big Gay Crush on Quiet.

“Hey, DD! Good to see my favourite co–pilot.”

D–Dog makes a sound like a happy whine when Pequod pets him. Once he greeted the pilot, the dog settles in his favourite spot inside the chopper and looks expectantly at Buffalo, waggling his tail.

She shuts the door behind her and sits down in Boss’ place. As happy as she is to have the dog with her, truth to be told she’d rather go on this mission with someone else. Ignoring her thoughts, she smiles at the dog.

“Quiet’s not going with you this time?”  

_It was just an innocent question, no need to blush…_ Just as the thought appears in her mind she feels a hot flush on her face.

“Not this time,” she replies, forcing her voice to sound natural. “But I got DD to keep me company.”

 “Gotta say, you and Quiet make a good team,” Pequod continues as the helicopter takes off.

“Mm–hm,” Buffalo hums, staring at her feet.

_It’s my own damn fault_.

It’s enough that some Diamond Dogs constantly bother her about going on missions with Quiet. People fear the sniper so much they fail to understand how Buffalo can treat her as a fellow soldier. Like a human being.

She shouldn’t care that much about it. She does, a bit too much at times.

(“I hate that freak,” Growling Mastiff says, lips twisted with disgust. “I don’t know what I’d do if I were send on a mission with her. How do you even communicate with that thing?”

He gives Buffalo a questioning look, waiting for her answer. _You don’t really care, do you?_ , she thinks, feeling a pang of anger. She wants to tell him Quiet’s so much more, she wants to punch him right in the face.

She takes a deep breath. There’s no use wasting energy on something so trivial. It doesn’t matter what some dumb guy thinks, yet Buffalo feels a stab of guilt, anger and something else she can’t comprehend.)

Buffalo exhales. She glances at DD. “Let’s focus, boy,” she tells him, though she’s the one who need that reminder, not him.

The mission goes smoothly; locating the captured prisoner is easy when she has the dog by her side. It gets even easier when she holds a knife to an enemy soldier’s neck, and he tells her everything she needs to know about their camp. The new sneaking suit makes her a ghost. When DD distracts the guards, she aims and shoots them with a tranquilizer pistol. They fall down, one of them soon begins snoring but Buffalo doesn’t hear it, busy opening a lock to the prisoner’s cell.

The man is too injured to be fultoned back to mother base, so she carries him on her back as she runs to the LZ. Quick and easy, just like it’s supposed to be. Once Pequod takes off, she tells the prisoner to rest, shushing him when he’s mumbling his gratitude and swears to name his first born after her.

Only then her thoughts can go back to the woman waiting for her on mother base.

She thinks of the sniper in her cage, lying on a narrow cot. Sometimes soldiers watch her like hawks, taking some perverse pleasure in seeing her caged like that. Quiet pays no attention to them; she's not here for them, after all. She thinks of Quiet standing on the helipad, her hair smoothed into a perfect ponytail, hands gripping a sniper rifle waiting for Boss. In her mind Buffalo sees her dissolve into black smoke, disappearing from sight to reappear somewhere else as if every atom of her was rebuild and shaped into that perfect form again.

Buffalo sets foot on the helipad, gives a mission report but her mind is somewhere else. When she’s dismissed, she hastily changes into her regular uniform, determined to get to the medical platform as quickly as possible. Something whispers to her ear, telling her she’s a fool. Buffalo frowns; it doesn’t matter.

She thinks of Quiet’s humming, her way of communicating. At first it was hard to understand, maybe Buffalo used to rely on words too much. Now they can work without problems when they go on missions together.

It’s _Friday I’m in love_ playing loudly as Buffalo descends the stairs to stop in front of Quiet’s cell. She feels her heart beating loudly as she looks at the sniper who gets up from her cot. In a blink of an eye she phases through the bars and materialises by Buffalo’s side, her gaze curious.

Buffalo hesitates, her throat suddenly dry. The song goes on, music echoing in her head as if the universe itself was telling her to finally do something about her stupid crush. Buffalo hesitates, hearing that bitter voice hiding in the back of her mind telling her how foolish this is.

Then Buffalo thinks of the way Quiet smiles, how her eyes sparkle and her whole face relaxes.

She thinks of all that and more in a moment when she hesitates, acutely aware of the fact that she’s grabbed Quiet's hand (and that she doesn't want to let go).

“I've been thinking about it for some time...” she admits, face flushed.

Quiet cocks an eyebrow, there's a ghost of a smile on her lips, and then her hand is on Buffalo's waist.

_Oh god, is this... a dare?_ Buffalo wonders, panic seizing her heart.

The more she gazes into Quiet's eyes, the calmer she becomes, and braver, despite the fear rooted deep inside her, fear of being not like the others, being different for wanting something else.

“If you don't want this, just push me away,” she tells her, one last warning before she gathers her courage to lean in and press their lips together.

It starts slow. Quiet's gloved hands gently caress her back. _Slow is good_ , Buffalo idly thinks, melting into the touch. She wraps her arms around Quiet's neck, pulling her closer. Her face is burning but it matters little when Quiet deepens the kiss, one hand at the back of Buffalo's neck.

The sniper's lips are soft, she smells like rain.

Something like a mewl escapes from her lips when they stop so Buffalo can gasp for breath. Quiet observes her with eyes sparkling with interest. When she smiles Buffalo's heart skips a beat, and it feels like she's falling down a bottomless pit.

She takes a deep breath. “I think… We should do this more often.”

Quiet grasps her hand and squeezes, a delightful blush colouring her face. Why would they need words when she’s already telling Buffalo so much.

Buffalo feels like a fool in love. She doesn't mind in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2:My goal is to write small pieces for all [100 Kinks](http://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) (although I’m making some minor changes to the list since there are things I don't feel like writing), so if you have any particular ideas you'd like to see let me know in the comments (or [inbox me on tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/ask), that works, too).


	2. A far away place (Venom Snake x Kazuhira Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom gets lonely when he's away from Kaz for too long. Who can blame him, really.  
> Posted also on [my tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/post/166151313846/a-faraway-place-vkazweek-2017-day-6-30)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: A far away place (vkaz week 2017) + #30 phone sex (100 kinks)  
> additional warnings/tags: established relationship; two men talking about doing things to each other; masturbation

“Great job, Boss! Mission complete!”

It doesn't matter he's heard it countless times before, listening to Kazuhira Miller's enthusiastic voice makes something swell in Venom's chest. He can't help but smile as he crouches down behind bushes in a spot he picks to wait for Pequod. He doesn't reply, listening to Kaz talking what the Intel team discovered in the recovered files. He's embarrassed to admit he missed hearing that voice a bit too much.

His smile wavers the moment Kaz stops mid–sentence.

“What's wrong?” Hearing no answer Venom frowns.

“Kaz? Talk to me,” he prompts. He's not one to panic, but a sudden radio silence is never a good sign.

Thankfully moments later he hears Miller's voice in his earpiece. “Got a message from Pequod. Engine failure, don't worry, it's nothing serious, but he won't be able to get to you.”

“Want me to get to another LZ?”

“No, it's all taken care of. Another chopper is already on its way to pick you up so sit tight.”

“Alright.”

Venom stares at the clouds above his head. He wouldn't describe himself as overly sentimental (some would disagree though that's a completely different matter), yet he's never felt so homesick in his entire life. _Maybe I'm getting old..._

As if reading his mind, Kaz asks, “Are you okay in there?”

There's a hint of concern in his tone. Venom wishes his loving gaze could somehow reach the man on the other side of the line.

“I'm fine, Kaz. Don't worry.”

“I'm not... worried,” Miller huffs much to Snake's amusement.

The way the Commander talks, however, letting more emotion slip into his voice instead of his usual gruff seriousness, makes Venom wonder.

Hearing rustling, he instinctively reaches for his pistol. It's only a pair of goats, so Venom relaxes. He idly thinks of what Ocelot once told him about these animals and his lips curl into a smile. Then a mischievous little idea appears at the back of his mind. And he might just give in.

“Where's Ocelot?”

“At the shooting range, training new recruits,” Miller's voice is as calm as ever, if a bit surprised. “Why do you ask?”

Snake glances at D–Walker parked nearby. If anything happens he can just hop in and deal with whatever unfortunate soul thinks it's a good idea to attack him right now. Or just use his bare hands because he feels like he could rip to shreds anyone or anything that interrupted this conversation.

“So you're alone in there, huh?” he says in a low voice he rarely uses outside his lover's quarters.

In his mind he can see Kaz rolling his eyes. “You've _got_ to be kidding me.”

“You're alone, the door's closed,” Venom says in the most innocent voice. “Besides, everyone knows it's better not to interrupt you if they don't want to be on cleaning duty for the next month.”

“Are you serious right now?” the slight annoyance in Miller’s voice is as clear as a day. Yet there's something else in there, too, and Venom knows his lover well enough not to give up so easily.

“Well... I'm lonely,” he admits with a heavy heart. He truly is; the mission required him to work solo for a change, and he misses having someone by his side. Not to mention how much he misses his grumpy Commander.

Kaz scoffs. “You're lonely. _Really_.”

“It's been three weeks, Kaz. Three weeks. I think about you every goddamn day, and frankly it's getting to the point when it's distracting.” He lets out a sigh. “What's wrong with little flirting?”

“Flirting, that's how you want to call it?” Kaz pauses. In his head Venom imagines him shaking his pretty head in resignation. “We both know it won't be just flirting. Not after I haven't seen you for so long.”

“Oh, looks like I'm not the only one who feels lonely.”

“I'm not asking you what you're wearing, if that's what you want,” Miller snaps and Venom nearly bursts out laughing. “I know what you're wearing, your sneaking suit.”

Venom shakes his head, a smile dancing on his lips. He's not going to pressure Kaz into doing anything he doesn't want to do. Just to hear the man's voice and talk freely is fine.

Much to his surprise Kaz continues in an innocent tone.

“Sure, the suit makes your thighs look magnificent, and the way it shows off your ass is just...” he lets out a dreamy sigh. “I should probably write a thank you letter to the person who designed that thing.”

“Yes, you should do that,” he answers, playing along. “Maybe describe in great detail how happy it makes you just to look at me wearing it. Or how good you are at taking it off me.”

Kaz hums in content. “Practice makes perfect.”

“What's your plan once I get back? You always have a plan, Commander, don't you?”

“I do have a plan, _Boss_.” Kaz pauses for a beat. Venom hears some shuffling and wonders if Kaz is getting as hot as he feels right now.  Miller's voice changes slightly; he's smiling. “Firstly, you need to shower, after crawling through the mud for three weeks you must smell lovely.”

Venom chuckles. Of course Kaz won’t let him anywhere near if Snake doesn't shower first.

“Secondly, you'll go to my room, make sure you lock the door properly.”

“Sure, that can be done,” he replies in a mock serious tone as if they were discussing matters of the utmost importance. “What's my next objective?”

“How you proceed is up to you, but I suggest you start stripping immediately. I'll be too damn horny and impatient to deal with all those belts.”

“Hm, it's up to me, you say...” his hand travels down to palm his cock. He unzips his suit just enough to touch his growing erection. “Any suggestions, Commander?”

He hears Kaz take a sharp breath. _Someone is getting into it._

“You could get on your knees to show me how much you missed me. I want to feel your lips and tongue.”

Snake's hand shivers, smearing beads of liquid that form on the tip of his shaft. _Your voice will be the death of me._

“That sounds good,” he pants, slowly stroking himself. “You know I'm great at following orders.”

“Mm– hmm...”

“What’s next, Kaz?,” he prompts. He needs to take things slower or else he'll finish early, and that would be a shame because hearing Kazuhira Miller talking dirty is a divine experience. The problem is that he's too touch– starved, and from the sounds coming from the other side it seems like Venom's not the only one. “What do you want me to do next?”

“Depends,” Kaz replies with the slight shiver in his voice. “Will you carry me to bed like the gentleman you are, or– ” a beat, followed by a half– swallowed moan. “Or will you drag me down and fuck on the floor until I can't get up?”

Venom curses under his breath, heat coiling low in his gut. He gives himself a real stroke, wrapping his hand around it properly.

“Will you get ready for me? Think of me when you touch yourself, think of all those things I'll do to you.”

He hears a muffled moan. “Don't cover your mouth, Kaz, I want to hear you. I like the sounds you make when I'm touching you just right. And answer me. I asked you a question, Commander.”

Something clutters on the table, Miller's precious aviators from the sound of it.

“Fuck,” Kaz whispers; it sounds more like a growl. In his mind's eye Venom can see him, shoulders hunched, trembling all over as his gloved hand pumps himself. “Yes! I'll be ready!”

“Do you know how hot you look when you're close? I can see you in my mind, how your lips tremble, face flushed, and you arch your back moaning my name as I make you come.”

“V, please..!” Miller pants, his voice strained. “I'm going to make a mess, and it's–   _ah_ , all your fault!”

“Let me hear you, Kaz. Come for me.”

He obliges and Venom hears him loud and clear as he reaches his climax moaning Snake’s name. Few more firm strokes and V's coming with a low growl, clinging to the images in his head.

He exhales, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s ridiculous how much he misses that man.

After a minute or two his iDroid emits a silent beep, Venom takes it out to see a message pop up. “Hold on, Kaz. The chopper you sent is almost here.”

Miller doesn't reply, oddly silent, perhaps overwhelmed by the afterglow of their highly unprofessional session of keeping their romance alive.

Venom looks up to see the helicopter in the distance. He gets up, quickly takes care of himself, hoping he calms down completely by the time it gets here.

“See you soon, Kaz,” he whispers, feeling something akin to physical pain in his chest.

The radio cracks. Then Venom hears a long sigh.

“Come back to me. I miss you.”


End file.
